


Filthy Flip Ficlets Vol. 1

by jynzandtonic



Category: Adam Driver Character Universe, BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Brat-Taming, Creampie, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynzandtonic/pseuds/jynzandtonic
Summary: A collection of the dirty (and sometimes sweet) prompts I've filled for Flip Zimmerman on tumblr.1. Flip daring you to sit on a vibe for 20 min2. Visiting the station to show Flip your new lipstick3. Coming home to find you in lingerie + his flannel4. Fucking you in the archives division and telling you to keep quiet5. Breeding kink w/ Flip6. Mirror sex in a dressing room7. Your first time with Flip pt. 18. Your first time with Flip pt. 29. Flip spitting on your pussy10. Fucking the brat out of you at a holiday party11. Flip taking care of you after a long work day12. Lovey-dovey drunk sex13. Playing strip-poker with Flip14. Slapping Flip (hint: it doesn’t go over well)
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 14





	1. Flip daring you to sit on a vibe for 20 min

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr [@jynzandtonic](jynzandtonic.tumblr.com)! ʕ •ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡  
> ················································

**_(cw: multiple/forced orgasms, overstimulation, hitachi magic wands are the shit)_ **

**______________________________**

“Twenty?” you ask, as if you hadn’t heard him straight the first time.

“Twenty minutes on the clock. Not a minute less, sugar,” he grins. “You said ‘dare.’”

You clap your hands over your face. _Fuck, fuck, FUCK._

“Bottoms on or off?” you squeak through your fingers.

“Up to you. Do you want to ruin those panties or not?”

He’s right, of course. You wriggle out of them and kneel on the bed as he fetches the tool of your demise from the nightstand.

Flip plugs in the Hitachi wand and sets it in front of you, turning it up to the highest setting. You can feel the rumbles in your pussy just through the mattress.

“Time starts whenever you’re ready, baby.” He gestures at his watch.

You take a deep breath, rising up on your knees and shuffling forward.

“Fifteen?” you plead.

“Twenty,” he smiles, settling back against the headboard to watch.

“Fuck. Okay, start the time…” You sit yourself down on the wand, your clit directly on the apex. “Oh, _FFFUCK_ ,” you moan, vibrations shooting through your cunt like bolts of lightning.

And god, it feels _good_.

The deal was that you couldn’t move, and even if you might want to roll and rub your clit around the smooth head of the vibe, you don’t want Flip to restart your time… but the Hitachi’s so strong you know you’ll be cumming in minutes even sitting still.

“Does that feel nice, baby?” he asks, looking at the way your eyelashes flutter with pleasure.

“ _Mhmm, mhmmm,_ ” you breathe, feeling the muscles in your lower belly start to coil up tight.

“Good.” The corner of his mouth quirks up slightly—a gesture nearly anyone would miss, but not you.

You know you’re fucked, but you’re too close to your release to care right now.

Your thighs begin to quiver as the wand buzzes away, thrumming at your tight little bud in a way that steals the air from your lungs. Your chest starts to hollow; you gasp and moan, breath coming in sharp stabs.

“Flip, honey, baby…”

“Uh-huh?” he coos.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum, I—”

You go quiet, your whole body rocking and convulsing as your climax washes over you. It’s too strong to for you to make a sound; when your mouth falls open, your cries are silent…

Until they aren’t.

You find yourself wailing, the intensity of sensation only continuing to grow.

Flip crosses his legs at the ankle and smiles, enjoying the show.

At this point, you’ve all but forgotten he’s there—still cumming hard enough for tears to well up in your eyes.

You dig your nails into your thighs hard enough to mark and will yourself to ride the wave through.

And that wave finally recedes—but it’s only a brief respite before the pins and needles crackle through your clit, overstimulated to the point of pain.

Gritting your teeth, you whine high and desperate knowing there’s no escape from it.

It hurts, it _hurts_ , it _hurts so good_ —and against your will, you feel yourself rocketing toward another orgasm.

It’s like something’s trying to claw its way out of your belly, it’s like your clit is being electrocuted, it’s like the breath has been punched from your chest.

You don’t moan when you cum the second time, either.

You scream.

You scream until you sob, tears streaming down your cheeks.

Flip lights up a cigarette and takes a deep, slow drag—blowing two plumes of pale smoke out his nose.

He checks his watch lazily, lips tugging up at the corners.

“Not even halfway, baby.”


	2. Visiting the station to show Flip your new lipstick

You make a neat ‘X’ on your cupid’s bow, the vibrant crimson deliciously defining the two little peaks of your upper lip. Eyes fixed on your reflection, you smooth the lipstick over your pout, reveling in the creamy texture as you roll your lips together. 

You check the car visor mirror one last time and adjust your overcoat—it’s nice and secure—then make your way into the station.

“Lookin fly, girly!” Ron chimes as you enter the detectives’ office. “You here to see the ol’ ball-and-chain?”

You nod and smile. “Just stopping by to say hello.” 

“He’s down in Archives—tell him to hurry up while you’re down there!”

Flip grins when he sees it’s you at the door. 

His whole face softens when he smiles, eyes crinkling up at the corners.

“Hey, baby. You look _gorgeous_.”

“I wanted to show you my new shade of lipstick…” you say, slowly sauntering into his open arms.

“It really suits you, it looks—”

“And show you these,” you cut him off as you unfasten the belt of your overcoat. 

It falls to the floor, exposing your naked frame and the lacy red panties you picked to match your lips.

He blows out a low, quiet whistle.

“Those really suit you too, baby,” he muses, chewing the inside of his cheek.

Your nimble fingers find the buttons of his red flannel, undoing them one by one as Flip’s breathing grows ragged and deep. His hands dig into the flesh of your hips, only releasing you as you sink to your knees before him.

The buckle of his belt clinks as you tug to release it; a growl slips from his chest as you unzip him and pull out his flushed, veiny cock.

You run a hand from his hipbone up his torso and down again, feeling the spread of his muscles under your fingertips. That hand finds its way to the base of his shaft, squeezing lightly and angling his weeping tip toward your mouth.

Swirling your tongue around his head, you taste the salty musk of his precum—you’ve been craving it all day. 

Flip looks down at you, and he thinks he’ll fuckin’ pass out when he sees your sweet red lips stretched tight around his cock as you start to take him deep.

You drag your lips from base to tip, humming and moaning softly, massaging the underside of his shaft with your hot, wet tongue.

On the upstroke, you hollow your cheeks hard, popping off his head with a slurp.

“What do you think of the color like _this_?” you ask.

Before he can answer, you dive back onto his cock, taking him as deep as you can.

You’re going to see if you can smear that red on his hips.


	3. Coming home to find you in lingerie + his flannel

**_(cw: implied D/s dynamic ‘cause this is my FZ after all, service kink if you squint, femme reader)_ **

> His eyes flit up and down your frame, black as coal. He exhales deeply, smoke billowing from his nostrils as he snuffs out his cigarette in the ashtray by the door, carefully hanging up his coat on the rack.

He can already feel his dick getting long and hard in his jeans; he already knows how fucking _wet_ you must be if you’ve been waiting all alone in _that_ little getup.

He could fuck you right now—he could push you back against the wall, rip that scrap of fabric right off your hips with his bare hands, sink into that slick, hot pussy like he’s been thinking doing about all day—but you’re such a little tease, pulling this shit on him. He wants to see you drip down your thighs before he takes out his cock; he wants to make you beg before he takes you apart with it, pounding deep and hard and fast till your eyes roll back in your head.

You shift your weight to one side, dropping a shoulder so that one of the sleeves of Flip’s big, warm flannel slides down your upper arm, baring even more of your skin to him. He walks over slowly, the heels of his boots falling heavily on the wood floor.

“This is a nice color on you.” His voice is low and cool as he toys with the fabric on the shirt’s collar, pulling the draping sleeve back up to your collarbone. He doesn’t touch your skin once. 

The hand resting by his side glides forward to slip underneath your thong, one thick finger dipping deep into your cunt and pulling away just as swiftly.

He sucks the slicked-up finger into his mouth, groaning heartily. “ _Mmmmh_ , I’m starving. Gonna go cook some dinner.” He thinks you’ll make a great dining table for him tonight—you’ve even got a nice checkered tablecloth on, too. 


	4. Fucking you in the archives division and telling you to keep quiet

**_(cw: semi-public sex, light breathplay, mentions of spanking)_ **

The warm spread of his palm covers your mouth, presses against the curve of your lips.

His hand is a levee against the flood of moans threatening to spill from your chest, breathy and needy and thick with desire.

You pant through your nose, humming desperately with each exhale, the head of Flip’s cock grinding against that place deep, deep inside that makes all the muscles in your lower belly coil up tight.

He sucks at the base of your neck, pushes your tits up against the wood-paneled wall of the empty room down in the Archives Division. 

A small whimper escapes you—just about the only sound you _can_ make—and his free hand comes to your throat. The touch is light, almost _daring_ you to do it again. 

“ **What? Does that feel good?** ” Flip asks, squeezing at your pulse points in a way that makes your cunt clench around him. He _knows_ it feels good. He knows how soon you’ll be cumming on his cock, legs shaking and eyes watering and lips quivering. He knows _just_ how hard you’re trying not to make any noise, how he’ll spank you raw for it later when you do. “ _Quiet, little mouse. Keep quiet for me._ ”


	5. Breeding kink w/ Flip

**_(cw: breeding kink)_ **

It’s his day off, and he’s keeping you home all day.

Keeping you on your back all day.

Keeping you filled up all day.

He’ll tie you up like that if he has to, just to make sure he can keep fucking into you fast, cumming in you deep.

Your legs are on his shoulders; you can’t remember what round this is anymore. All you know is the feeling of his hips snapping into yours, the sheen of sweat on his brow, the way his silver Star of David necklace bounces against his chest. The way his voice is like a snarl, some animal thing clawing its way from inside.

“Gonna fuck a baby into you, angel. Gonna fuck a baby right into you.”

And he fills you up again.


	6. Mirror sex in a dressing room

_**(cw: mirror sex, semi-public sex)** _

A good pair of Levi’s 501s never go out of style… That is, unless you’ve finally worn them into oblivion, in which case, you need a new pair. 

“Flip, baby, can you get me the same size in the medium wash?”

You hear the click of his boots receding and returning as he fetches them for you, but he pauses outside the door, silent as can be.

“Flip?”

 _The coast is clear._ He knocks softly, then tucks himself into the dressing room with you. 

“Hi, sunshine,” he greets you with a squeeze to your bare ass cheek and a hot, greedy kiss. “I like this pair on you.”

“Can’t exactly wear ‘ _this pair_ ’ out, now, can I?” You giggle and snatch the jeans from him, stepping into each leg and wiggling them up over your bottom.

Button by button, the jeans tuck into place, hugging every one of your glorious, sumptuous curves.

You twirl in front of the full-length mirror, admiring the fresh denim.

“These are the ones.”

Flip leans against the back wall of the tiny dressing room with his arms crossed, cock hard in his own jeans.

“You look absolutely fuckin’ delicious, sunshine,” he sighs hungrily. “Let’s get ‘em. But first…” His hands find your waist, grinding the stiff bulge of him into your backside, “let’s get you out of ‘em.”

Button by button, he unwraps you like a present, revealing swaths of your skin as the 501s fall to the floor. His fingertips catch the waistband of your undies, tugging them over your ass to reveal your slicked-up cunt— _all for him, all for him._

You watch him in the mirror: he kneels behind you, runs his hands over your ass… Then your vision blurs when he dives into your pussy, devouring you from behind.

He licks, sucks, swirls with his tongue. Drinks you down. 

_Delicious_.

You clap a hand over your mouth to stifle a moan, breathing hard through your nose.

A cheerful rap sounds on the door.

“How are you doing in there? Can I get you any more sizes?” the store attendant chimes.

“N-no, I’m okay,” you stammer. “I’m-m almost finished in here!” 


	7. Your first time with Flip pt. 1

He’s restrained, until he isn’t. You see in his work, the way he stays icy cool and collected in nearly every situation—yet there are times when that passion that simmers within him boils over.

There’s absolutely nothing he wants more than to treat you right. Angel, honey, baby, his sweet little thing.

The way he cups your face is so tender, his kisses so soft, body molded to yours. He reads every sign from your body. Wants you to feel the way he loves you in every roll of his hips, every caress on your skin.

But the way you start to breathe when you’re close—deep and uneven, soft sugary moans on the exhale… something about it sets him on fire, and he wants more, more, more.

You cumming once isn’t going to cut it for Flip.

It might be the first time, but tonight, he’s gonna fuck you like it’s his last.


	8. Your first time with Flip pt. 2

_**(cw: cockwarming, multiple orgasms)** _   


He snaps his hips faster and faster, drives his cock deeper and deeper into your heat.

You’re still shaking, still whimpering—lips trembling and legs quivering as he fucks you closer and closer to another orgasm.

The first time you came, he kissed your lips, fingers twined in the hair at the base of your neck.

Now he licks into your mouth, hot and needy, hands squeezing your soft flesh hard enough to bruise. Tomorrow, you’ll find the marks of his fingertips blooming on your hips, your ass, your thighs.

“Cum for me,” he growls. It’s a command, not a request.

“Flip, Flip, baby,” you pant as he pounds into you, eyes rolling back in your head.

And then you’re clenching and squeezing and clenching on his cock, trembling and moaning and bucking against him.

He groans and quakes as he paints your walls white, spilling his hot cum into you between words of love.

His arms wrap around you, holding you tight.

He’ll stay inside you till he’s hard again.


	9. Flip spitting on your pussy

_(cw: spitting, femme pet names, a lil size kink)_

“Legs up.” He pats gently on the side of your thigh, grinning wolfishly as your hands catch behind your knees. “Show me that pretty pussy.”

You bare yourself for him, eyes flitting from your exposed cunt up to the muscular expanse of his chest and down again. 

He’s never seen anything more gorgeous than your puffy lips spread gently, the shine of your arousal, the way your sweet little hole flutters expectantly at his gaze. He bends down and spits right on the swollen peak of your clit, letting the crystal tendrils drip from his lips to your sensitive flesh.

It sends a shiver up your spine, the way he rubs it in—three broad fingers swirling and stroking till your cunt glistens with it.

He’s going to take his time with you tonight—fuck you slow, fuck you deep… but only once he’s buried himself in the hot velvet of your pussy. Notching the tip of his cock inside your entrance, he savors the way you squeeze him so, so tight. _His sweetheart. His honeygirl._ He splits your cunt open in one swift stroke, driving in to the hilt, a heavy hand resting on your sternum to pin you to the mattress.

You keen for him, back arching into his palm, nails digging into the back of your thighs.

_“Flip, baby, I…”_

He drags his cock out slowly, rocking his hips forward to plunge it back in again—marveling at the way you swallow him, the way you _stretch_ for him.

“That’s my girl,” he whispers, leaning down so his lips ghost yours. “That’s my girl.”


	10. Fucking the brat out of you at a holiday party

**_(cw: semi-public sex)_ **

______________________________

You could’ve worn underwear to the CSPD holiday party, but you didn’t.

You could’ve bent over somewhere that Flip couldn’t see your bare, wet cunt peeking out from under your dress.

You could’ve sat somewhere other than on his lap, smearing your slick all over the leg of his jeans. 

But you didn’t.

Because tomorrow is the first night of Hanukkah, but you want your first present _early_.

“You want to make a scene, little mouse?” he growls in your ear. His hands are sharp at your thighs—squeezing, squeezing, squeezing till you can hardly hold in the yelp trapped in your throat. “Is that what you want?”

“No, I don’t want to make a scene, I—” 

“You said you’d be _good_ for me tonight.” 

His eyes are black and dangerous.

“I know, I just—”

“You know what happens when you’re bad, little mouse. Up.” 

It’s not a request.

He gives your ass a discreet smack, the sound drawing glances from a few of the other couples in the room. They return to conversation quickly, the party humming on as he leads you down a quiet hallway and into the bathroom.

The second the lock clicks, he’s bending you over the vanity, rucking up your skirt, pulling his stiff cock out of his Levis. He plunges into your cunt in one swift stroke, the stretch-burn of it forcing a cry from your lungs. 

He’s rough with you, fucks you hard, makes your eyes roll back, punches sound from your chest with every thrust.

“Is _this_ what you wanted?”


	11. Flip taking care of you after a long work day

_**(cw: fluff, hurt/comfort)** _

“Take a load off, baby,” he says, lifting your coat from your achy shoulders as you walk in the door. “You look exhausted.”

You nod, eyes heavy from the day you’ve endured. 

He tucks you under his arm, heat radiating from his flannel-clad torso, and leads you down the hallway. The wood stove is crackling, filling the living room with cozy warmth and the sounds of refuge from cold Colorado nights.

“Siddown.” He plops on the couch, pulling you down over his lap and holding you close.

You smile up at him, tired and grateful. No matter what you’ve been through, you know he’ll always be there to take care of you.

Giving your leg a squeeze, he slowly slides his hand up your inner thigh.

The scruff on his chin scrapes that sensitive place behind your ear as he presses soft kisses to your heating skin.

“Now let’s see,” he hums. “What could we do to relax?”


	12. Lovey-dovey drunk sex

**_(cw: drunkenness, established relationship, lovey-dovey drunk sex)_ **

“Ooooh,” he grumbles, laughing gruffly as your foreheads bonk together. “Yeowch.”

You giggle back at him, tipping your chin up to kiss it better, pressing softly-parted lips just below his hairline.

He’s even softer, even handsier like this—the stress of his caseload dissolved by the effervescence of cold lager and the warmth of your skin. 

He’s louder like this, too—too far gone to hold back his blissed-out groans and throaty sighs.

He squeezes at your hips, your ass, your tits—grinning into your mouth, stealing sloppy, wet kisses, and rubbing his nose against yours.

“Fuckin’ love you, sunshine.”

You gasp his name as he pushes into your juicy cunt, yanking at his hair so hard he moans for you. 

Your head’s spinning for him, and it’s not just the empty brown bottles you left on the kitchen counter. 

It’s the slide of his thick cock against your silky folds, the way the only thing you can feel is where your skin touches.

“Fuckin’ love you.”


	13. Playing strip-poker with Flip

“Straight flush,” you grin, fanning your cards out in front of him. You’ve yet to shed a single layer.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hisses, standing to shuck off his jeans. The outline of his cock is clearly visible beneath his boxers as he steps out of each leg, glowering down at you.

You bat your eyelashes and lick your lips. “I’m almost to the grand prize.” 

“You want some of this, honey?” he asks, palming his length through the thin fabric as he settles back into a seat on the carpet.

“Maybe after I beat you a few more times. You’re _awful_ at poker.”

“You know what I _am_ good at, sugar?” 

“What’s that?” You jerk your chin up at him tauntingly. 

He lunges toward you, tugging your bottoms off in one swift stroke, pushing your thighs wide to reveal your shiny cunt.

“Giving you rugburn.”


	14. Slapping Flip (hint: it doesn’t go over well)

**_(cw: slapping, breathplay/choking)_ **

His right hand is fast to your wrist, grip crushing. His cheek still stings where your hand made its impact.

“Try it again,” he dares, eyes black and dangerous as his left hand slowly snakes around your throat. “Try it. I dare you.”

Eyes wide, you shake your head no, all the fire from a moment ago draining from your body. He backs you up till you hit the wall, the swell of his thick cock pressed flush to your lower belly.

“No?” he asks, thumb and fingers squeezing at your pulse points. You can hear your heartbeat in your ears.

Fast and rough, his hands find your waist, spinning you around and pinning your tits to the wall. He plunges into your cunt in one swift stroke, ripping a moan from your chest.

He doesn’t give you time to adjust, pounding into you so hard that your vision blurs. 

Hot breath fans against your ear as he growls low and deep.

_“Not so feisty now, are you?”_

**Author's Note:**

> ················································
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr [@jynzandtonic](jynzandtonic.tumblr.com)! ʕ •ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡
> 
> [Buy me a whiskey?](www.ko-fi.com/jynzandtonic)
> 
> _No trigger is too small-- **ask me and I'll tag it!**_
> 
> **A brief note on sex and gender:** I'm AFAB nonbinary, so while I write for fem!reader (anatomy-wise) and I *do* have a soft spot for certain gendered pet names (which are always tagged if applicable), I hope there's enough space for folx at a variety of places on the gender spectrum to feel included in my fics xoxoxo.
> 
> ················································


End file.
